


Gotta Get It Right

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: The Tales of Heroes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dealing with Vandal Savage, Oliver has some deep thinking to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get It Right

It was good to be back home, away from the madness for a brief moment, in the apartment with Felicity, snuggled up together on the sofa, it felt good, it felt normal, normal was very good. There hadn’t been a normal in far too long, Darhk had stopped being a problem, for a time, though Oliver suspected that the man would be back soon, he always came back at the most inappropriate of times. It was almost as if he was stood by a screen waiting for when things seemed happy and blissful and then he’d strike, Oliver shifts slightly, wondering if that might actually be how he does it, it sounds crazy he knows, but after the day, no the week they’ve had, well nothing is completely crazy anymore.

At least Kendra and Carter were safe, and they had stopped Vandal Savage, they’d killed him, the ashes they’d left in that warehouse had been proof enough of that, Barry had done well, the kid was growing up quick, and there was a small part of Oliver that was quite proud of that. He’d never say it aloud though, that was not who he was, but yeah he was proud. Felicity’s voice interrupts his musings. “What’s got you so thoughtful?” she asks.

He looks down at her, her hair pulled back into a bun, her eyes staring intently into his, she’s beautiful, and not for the first time he wonders how he got so lucky. “I was just thinking about what happened today. Barry really has developed a lot you know. He’s gotten quicker I think.”

His girlfriend looks at him intently. “I think so as well, he really seems to be getting the hang of everything, I’m happy for him.”

Oliver smiles, he leans down to kiss the top of her head. “So am I. So am I.” he responds.

An easy silence falls between the two of them, Oliver has never really felt like this since he came back from Lian Yu, there had always been a cloud hanging over his head, the responsibility of what he’d been given by his father, the task he had to do, the city he had to save. It was all there, weighing over him, and as such, he’d never thought he’d get to have a normal life, but being with Felicity, well that was something, it was special, very special. He liked her, he liked her a lot, he loved her, he hadn’t loved anyone for a long time. The thought of losing her terrified him, and he was scared that saying what he wanted to say might do that. He remembered all too well what Barry had said, the timeline had changed, but Felicity had left him in that timeframe, the whole concept seemed alien to him, but then everything was changing. He shakes his head then, and sees Felicity looking at him again. “Are you alright?” she asks, concern evident in her voice.

Sighing, Oliver takes a moment to collect his thoughts, he knows that Samantha would likely try to prevent him from seeing William if he tells Felicity, but he has been thinking about it for some time now, and he has begun wondering how she’d ever know, it’s not like she’s got some sort of tracking device planted on him, or any other nefarious device on him. Not telling Felicity clearly doesn’t end well, he wants her to know, he wants her to know so that he doesn’t have another secret from her, there’s already so much that he keeps hidden away, things he learned, things he’s seen. He looks at her and smiles slightly. “You know how you wanted to know what was bothering me in Central City?” Felicity nods, looking up at him more intently then. “Well, I…I found out something when I was there, something that got confirmed a little while ago.”

His girlfriend looks at him intently, though he can see that she is a bit apprehensive, rightly so, what he is going to say next won’t be easy. “What did you find out?” she asks.

Oliver takes a deep breath, and prepares his answer. “I…I found out I have a son. His name is William, and he’s eight years old.” He pauses, and he sees a litany of emotions flash across Felicity’s face then. He hesitates wondering if he should say more, and then deciding that he might as well go ahead. “I… his mother is called Samantha, we were friends at college and, I slept with her, I…. it was a stupid thing to do, but then I thought she lost the child, so I didn’t think any more of it, and then the Gambit happened, and I only found about it when I was in Central City a while ago, or had my suspicions but I didn’t know for sure, so I wanted to make sure.”

Felicity is looking at him with a strange expression on her face, she doesn’t seem angry, but she does seem concerned. “Is that why you disappeared off with Barry for a little while?” she asks.

That she’s not asking how he got the concrete knowledge of whether or not William is his son or not surprises him, but just now he’s glad they’re able to have a civil conversation about it. “Yes.” He responds, then quickly he says. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I wanted to be sure. I didn’t want to burden you unnecessarily.” Felicity is silent, and he begins worrying that she’s mad, but won’t say, he’s not finding it easy to read her expression and that is what really worries him. “Are you mad?” he asks then hating how small his voice sounds.

Felicity laughs slightly, and that only serves to confuse him more. “Well, I wish you would have told me then, but you’ve told me now. But, did you speak to Samantha? I know you Oliver, you wouldn’t have left without confronting her first.”

Oliver marvels at how well Felicity knows him, but then it shouldn’t surprise him, he knows her well as well. “I did.” He hesitates then, unsure of whether or not he should move forward with the next line. “She said that I couldn’t tell anyone, not even William that I was his father, and that if I did I wouldn’t get to spend time with him.” He says quickly, he watches her face contort into an expression of shock.

“So why are you telling me?” she asks.

He looks at her surprised that she’s asking him this question. “Because I love you, and because I want you to be in my son’s life, and mine. I want to know my son, and I want you there by my side.”

Felicity smiles then and leans forward and kisses him, when she pulls back, a smile is still on her lips. “Well then, we can handle this together then can’t we. I’m sure we’ll be able to convince Samantha that will be good.” Oliver smiles back, feeling slightly reassured, but wondering if he’s made the right decision, he loves Felicity, he really does, but he doesn’t want to complicate things, not with Darhk still out there, and a mayoral campaign to run. Still, he feels glad that he’s told her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I think the way they handled the issue of William and Oliver dealing with that bullshit ultimatum from Samantha, was well bullshit.


End file.
